Green Plot
by Kitty1217
Summary: He found himself feverish, his body hurting. When he saw the look on Reborn, he knew something was definitely wrong. Reborn would usually hide things from him, but this time...he knew it was something serious. Just what was going on...? He wasnt so sure he wanted to know though...
1. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Akira Amano. Please support the actual manga/anime when it's available in your country.

Hey guys, I had nothing to do…'cause right now I'm in college and seriously got NOTHING to do so I was like, Hmm I wanna read some fanfictions. So I read one, then I'm like…Hmmmm I should update my stories….but instead of updating My Dear babies, I decided to do a new story…with two favorite out of four from reborn~ Tsuna and Hibari! YAY~! Lol thinking of putting THAT (one of my favorite themes for Yaoi) on this one…Don't know how it will come to it though (like always =_=). For those who are wondering what it is…well you'll have to wait! :P Now…On to the story which title I have yet to think of!

**Green Plot**

**Chapter 01**

Heat…where was this heat coming from?

All he remembered was he was walking to school alone (which is actual a miracle since Yamamoto and Gokudera-Kun where always with him). Then…a quick pain on the back of his neck…and then…blackness.

Had he fainted on the streets? No, it wasn't possible. He hadn't felt sick this morning.

His right hand twitched. He was laying in something soft, that he could tell. This time his whole body tried to moved but to no bale. His body was so feverish and he was sure it wasn't because of a fever…but then why?

Trying to open his eyes was no easy task. He eyelids where so, but so heavy that he thought he would just give up and try maybe some other time, a time he didn't know when since they felt so heavy. He decided to try it once more bore giving up and this time, they actually opened themselves a little. The light was so bright to his eyes that they automatically closed themselves again but they opened once they though it was possible. He wasn't really sure if it was him who was controlling his eyes or maybe just his brain…

He opened them slowly, in fear of being in a place he wasn't sure he knew. Finally opening them as much as he could, he saw a roof. Well sure, roofs where everywhere no? He tilted his head to the right a little bit. There almost out of his sigh he saw something. Well someone. Even though his body was feverish and was hurting, he found strength to tilt it as much as much as he could. There he saw Reborn. He let out a sigh.

"Reborn!" He didn't knew he could be as happy as he was right now to see Reborn. He had thought he had been kidnapped or something. His face felled though.

Reborn was just sitting there; his hat covered most of his face making his eyes all covered in a shadow. He was unable to see the look in those usually mischief eyes. Was something wrong? Had something happened? The lips of Reborn tighten, he wasn't sure how he noticed this but he knew that was what he did. Yes, something definitely was wrong. He would never do that in front of him.

"Reborn?" His voice was kind of afraid, he could hear it. Even if he had not heard his own voice, he knew it. His mind knew, his body knew. He continued to stare at his tutor. Reborn was just sitting there, dip in thoughts. He had yet to notice him.

He tried to sit up; putting every strength he could into such easy action that he thought for a moment something might be wrong with him. Through this process he continued to look at Reborn. When he was almost sitting well on the bed, the bed he had finally noticed was his own and that he was in his room, the baby's head jerked in his direction.

Their eyes looked, each looking deeply into each other's eyes. Reborn was the one to look away though. Reborn never, NEVER, looked away from him. It would usually be Tsuna who would become nervous and look away. This surprise Tsuna and his suspicions became deeper.

"Reborn?" Again his sounded fearful. What was going on? The same question would just keep repeating in his head. Reborn did not look at him at first but after 5 or so seconds his eyes came back to look at him. His face was again became grim.

"Is something wrong?" That face…was scaring him.

Reborn's lips formed a thin line. It took a second or two for him to answer. "No."

'Eh?' That was it? "Um…You don't look like it to me."

"I said nothing was wrong No-Good Tsuna."

"Hey!" His eyes suddenly became blurry from the sudden yelling. He felt dizzy and sick and the feverish in his body was not helping it. He almost felt back into the bed but he held himself to stay sited. "I'm just worried." He was panting. His breathing not coming like it normally came. He didn't think he would hold out much longer, but he couldn't stop now.

"Don't be worried." Reborn answered him. He couldn't really see his face much with the blurriness but he was sure he was making that face again. Had he done something wrong yet again?

"I can't help it if I am!" Again, he shouldn't be yelling he knew, but what could he do? He was getting angry here and there was no other way he could show it.

"I said you don't need to worry. Nothing is wrong." He jumped off the chair he was sitting at and made his way to the door.

"Reborn!"

"Tsuna." He turned to him. "Go to sleep. I can see you are tired. We will talk about how you're feeling when you wake up again." With that he turned opening the door, exiting it and lastly closing it.

"Ugh." He bent over feeling a pain all over his body. He took deep breathes and exhale them to try to calm his body. It worked for a while though until the pain came back again.

He just couldn't believe in Reborn. His words and his body expression said completely different things. So which one was he going to believe? His body of course. It was very rear for Reborn to show his actual emotions and if he did, then of course he wouldn't say them.

He looked at the door, then back at the chair the Baby had been sitting. A little smile came to his face.

'Time passes by fast.' The smile stayed in his face. Three years. It has been Three years since Reborn came to his life. At the beginning he wasn't so sure about the baby, but now, he was like his best friend. In that time, Reborn had grown up a little bit too. It wasn't that noticeable but he could still see it. He was happy they could grow like everyone else, though at a much slower pace.

'A lot had happened in those three years,' he smiled yet again, 'but I'm still No-Good Tsuna Uh?' True, he had done a lot of things, and grown in the process but not that much. Even he himself could see it. Yeah, he had finally accepted being the next in line to be a boss of a Mafia. Vongola was supposed to be handed to him when he had finally grown and show that he could take care of it, 'But I think that might be a while from now.'

He laid back on the bed. He stared at the roof, trying to find anything to make his eyes focused on but found nothing. He gave a sigh. 'All I want to do is protect my friends and family.' He brought his hands up. He stared at them. 'Can't I even do that? Am I not strong enough yet?' he tightened them to fist, so hard that he couldn't even feel them.

His eyes started to feel heavy again. He wanted to fight the tiredness so badly but everything was just too hard for him right now. 'Maybe…'He eyes started closing, he was losing this battle. '…I should follow Reborn's advice and take a rest. I could always…ask…him…Later…' His eyes closed completely, and his world went Black.

* * *

Lets Just say it has realllyy been three years since Reborn appeared ok?

Just what is going on? What is Reborn hidden from him?

So…How did you like it so far? I'm sorry I'm creating yet ANOTHER story but I wanted to have one with this pairing alone D: ! Not sure….where I'm taking this…again. If you have read my other stories, you will see a common theme that I like LOL I'll try to stay away from that theme for this one~ And yay! I created a Title! Lol though….I think I might change it later since I don't know why this came to mind….don't know if it might suit this story…only time will tell u.u And no, for those that think Green is there because of Verde…U are wrong…or u might be right in some way.

If you guys don't really like much this pairing, I don't know why you are reading this lol

Please try some of my other stories though they are not Complete … Here are the one I would say I would like you guys to try. Can't really tell you they are good because well…I am the author! Lol please give it a try though!

**My Dear Babies  
**_Being Rape was not what Kagome had wanted when she had gone to the springs. Sesshoumaru being the one who had done was even more of a lie to her. Now though, being pregnant, she doesn't want to meet him or come anywhere near him in fear of her unborn babies. But He is not the only problem she has to worry about. What is she to do Now that she has been warmed?_

**Sesshoumaru  
**_Being a High Schooler of Modern Day Japan, it is normal for Kagome not to believe in any demons or anything related, but it looked like Fate had other plans for her. She is thrown back in time to a time she doesn't know. She meets Midori who helps her with many stuff. But what is she to do when she falls in love with someone she isn't supposed to? She really doesn't know!  
_**  
Shingetsu Gakuen  
**_The Vongola Family created Shingetsu Gakuen for our different worlds. Meet our Ninjas, Our Demons, Our Mafias and many others you thought could not meet. Come along with them in their new life filled with Romance and a New Dangerous You thought were not possible or Idiotic. SessKag, SasuNaru, 1827 and Maybe others. Naruto, Inuyasha, Reborn! Cross over._

**What Comes Before Present And Future**_  
You would never expect to be thrown back in time. Was that even possible? They did not know. Not knowing what to do, and what to expect, these characters must march forward. Though...Kagome and Tsuna weren't that sure about their companion. Come along on their trip to an unknown Land of the past! Reborn Cross Over._

Please review guys! So that I know what you guys don't like, or what I should work on, ect. But the reason it's mostly cause I like reviews! They feed my hunger mind knowing that you guys like my story so do it! Come on! It's right there! Or like it…Or fallow me! LOL

Until New time~~  
Kitty1217


	2. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: **Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Akira Amano. Please support the actual manga/anime when it's available in your country.

Hey guys~! How do you like _Green Plot _so far? I hope you at least like it a little…Please continue to support this story for a long as you can and enjoy it~! Still don't know where im taking this….

**Green Plot**

**Chapter 02**

Steps echoed in the quiet house. Everyone had somehow gone out, even Fuuta and Lambo. He had to say, he liked the laughs that they created. It brings a smile to his face every time he hears it. They were still children anyways.

He entered the living room. The lights were on, maybe being left like that by mama (Nana). His steps took him to the couch, which was empty. No toys, no food, no anything in it. He wondered for a moment who had cleaned it. He should enjoy the quietness for now.

But that was not possible. His mind would keep going back to _that_. He wished Bianchi was here, distracting him of thinking of what had happened. How was it possible for it to happen? He gritted his teeth, his lips drawing into a thin line.

This shouldn't have happened to Tsuna. He might be No-Good but he was still innocent. He didn't deserve this. Those bastards...

They had paid though; he himself had made sure they had. He wasn't a Mafioso, and one of the strongest at that, for nothing, even if he was a baby. They had even dared to involve Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari. Even if they weren't as important to him as Tsuna, no one, and he means no one, will do anything to what was important to him.

His mind brought images of when they had finally found Tsuna after Months of looking. His fist hit the couch hard, not making a sound. Those bastards! He wished he could revive them and kill them again. His teeth gritted hard, and he tore his lips. Blood ran down them but he didn't care.

He didn't know how he will act in front of Tsuna. When he had woken up, it looked like he didn't remember anything. Had Shamal done it? Even if he was a womanizer and had a strong dislike to treating male patients, he was still a good doctor. They had been forced to call him when they had brought Tsuna back. He had said no many times but as soon as he saw the young Vongola, he had treated him right away. He had asked questions, and they had been forced to tell him what had happened with him. Even the doctor was surprise, but he said nothing about it. He had taking a few test bloods, just to make sure nothing was wrong with the boy. After putting bandages over the cuts and other type of injures Tsuna had, the doctor had left, instructing them that he should rest. Some of the injuries were so deep that he had been worried he would die. Others… he didn't want to think of.

His mood became darker. He wanted to hurt someone. He wasn't sure who. Those bastards had already died so he couldn't kill them again. Did they thought Tsuna was some kind of Lab rat or something? Something for them to experiment as much as they wanted? To…

Once again his fist connected with the soft couch. He gritted his teeth harder and drew more blood from his mouth.

He heard the front door shut, and wondered who had entered. He looked up and in front of him stood Bianchi. He looked down again as she sat next to him.

"Reborn…" She just stared at him, he could feel it. "How is he?" She usually wouldn't ask about him but even she herself was worried. A sixteen year old boy should never suffer what he did. He just sat there, not saying nothing, "…His wounds were pretty deep…and he was even ra-"

"Stop!" Reborn looked at her angrily. He couldn't even hear the word. Yes, it had happened. He looked down ashamed. No, it didn't only happen once, it happened various times…Yet again the grip of his very small hands tighten. How could they…?!

She looked at him, and decided to stay shut. He cared a lot for the boy; she could see that, even if he tried as he tried to hide it.

"Don't…Ever mention it." He told her. "Especially in front of Tsuna." His voice became a low whisper but she could still hear him.

"Of course I wouldn't. I'm not that heartless, Reborn." She sighed, and crossing her legs, laying back on the couch. She pondered for a few moments, wondering if she should ask him what has been bothering her. After a few more seconds, she decided she should. Why hold back? She was the Poison Scorpion and she didn't fear anything. "What do you think they did to him? Other than _that_ I mean."

He tensed. "I'm not sure…Shamal hasn't call to say the results are out yet." He paused. She could suddenly feel his kill intent and she drew away for him. "It better not be something bad…" She hoped for that too, or there was going to be blood shred.

She decided to stay shut this time. Not wanting to make him madder than he was already. An hour or so passed like that. Soon Nana, Lambo, and Fuuta came back from where they had gone.

The house was once again filled with laugh and joy. None of the new arrivals knowing the darkness that was in all of their hearts.

* * *

That is the end of today's chapter. I hope this begins to give you an idea of what happened. No guys, Reborn does not like Tsuna in that way =_=. He just really cares for him.

Please review. Feed my mind! Tell me if you like this story!  
I shall see you another day-Desu!  
-Kitty1217-


	3. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer: **Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Akira Amano. Please support the actual manga/anime when it's available in your country.

Hey guys~! I would like to thank the ones that have feed my mind for now~ Though, now my mind becomes more hungry =_= Don't ask me why, it just gets greedy. Soooo what shall we do now? Don't know seriously….how I'm gonna take it to where I want to! (Feels like she is repeating herself every chapter) but hey Look! Two chapters in one day! YAY~! *should be spending this time with her more popular FF.* I'll try to finish _My Dear Babies_… Don't Know how long I'll last updating almost every day (has only been two day). For now though, On to the chapter!

PS!: I love your reactions! ;3 It made me laugh and me glad I did this story and that you guys read it ^^. Please continue to support me!

PPS!: I' am trying to write three chapters today! One for _My Dear Babies_, one for _Sesshoumaru _and One for this one (_Green Plot_). This could not be done though…And now I am thinking of another SessKag story.

PPPS!: In the Mafioso world…Everything is possible…

**Green Plot**

**Chapter 03**

His body hurt…

He remembered going to sleep. Sleepiness had claimed him when the pain had gotten worse, but he still had it. He would have thought it would go away like it would always do when he was sick. So he wasn't sick after all. Though he was glad the heat that had been there before was gone.

He looked to the side, and noticed that Reborn wasn't there like last time. For some reason, he felt lonely. He wasn't sure why but he felt like he hadn't seemed Reborn for a long time before he went to sleep.

He then looked towards the window. He could hear the birds outside signing. That was weird… Last time he remembered there wasn't supposed to be any birds in this season. He begins to think deeply, but then shrugs it off when his head starts hurting. Maybe he had been wrong.

He tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry. He needed water…He sat up in the bed slowly, trying not to make his pain worse but it still hurt as much as he tried. He looked around once again, in hopes that there was water in his room. No water was found though and he wondered since when he had not drink any liquid when he tried to swallow again. He stood up slowly, but his feet gave up on him and he went down to the floor. They were too weak and the pain in his body was not helping it. He needed food to it seems like.

He tried to stand up once again. This time he hold on into his bed for support. Once he was up and sure that his legs wouldn't give up again, he started towards the door. Once he got there, he laid on it, his arms holding him to it. He was breathing hard already.

'Won't this pain go away?' Really, it was getting worse and worse by the moment. Or was it his imagination?

His right hand landed on the door knot and he turned it. He struggled for a few seconds though, not having any energy on his body. Just how long has it been since he ate anything? As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. He blushed. Had it had to growl so loudly? Even if no one was around, it was still embarrassing. He went back towards opening the door. Finally opening it, he made his way down the hallway while supporting himself on the wall. As he got to the stairs, he looked down and doubted for a moment he would be able to make it down. At least…not safely anyways.

He held on tightly to the rail. He had to tried…or be up here until someone came, and he didn't really want to bother anyone. He took his first step, careful of not tripping. He knew himself and knew he was very clumsy. He could still remember that time when Dino had been here and Dino had slipped in the top floor and fallen all the way to the first floor. Then he too had somehow done the same. At that time he couldn't even laugh about it, but now that he thought about it, it was very funny.

He shouldn't have thought of that though, since as soon as he made it down them, he somehow slipped and for a moment he though he wasn't going to make it out uninjured. He was happy he had a strong grip on the rails. He was even surprised he had that much strength at the moment. He made sure he had enough strength to go down the rest of the stairs before continuing. He gave a sigh of relief as his feet touched the first floor.

He looked around. No one was around. Where were they? What time was it anyways? Were they asleep? He turned towards the kitchen, wanting to drink and eat soothing as soon as possible or he was sure he would faint.

"Dame-Tsuna." He felt something kick him hard on his back as he felt all the way to the floor. He hit it hard and he felt his pain triple. He looked towards the source of it and he saw Reborn.

"Reborn!" He made a face as he looked at him carefully. He gave a sigh of relief as he took notice the expression he had seen before going to sleep was not visible anymore. Maybe he had been thinking too much…? "Why did you kick me?" He stood up as he mumbled about his pain being worse now.

Unknown to him, the grim face returned to Reborn but as he turned towards him once again, his mischief one returned. "What are you doing down here? It's rare for you to be up so early." His baby grin made him look like he was planning something once again for Tsuna, and that made said boy stepped back.

"Um…" He stood near the left wall for support. Reborn noticed this. "I want something to eat and drink something." He looked towards the kitchen. Just a few more steps and he could eat. "My throat feels too dry, and I feel like I might faint if I don't eat something." He took a step but the pain was too much. He flinched. Just a few more steps. 'Come on! You can do it Tsuna!' He cheered for himself.

Reborn just stared at him, and once again the murderous aura returned to him. He tightened his lip as he thought of the dead bastards.

Bianchi came down the steps and they both looked up at her. She stared down at Reborn. Maybe she had felt his murderous aura. He just stared at her back. She then look at Tsuna and her expression looked soft for some reason unknown to him.

"So you are hungry I heard. Want me to make something for you?" She said smiling at him like she normally would.

Tsuna, knowing her cooking could be deadly…veryyy deadly, right away said no. "NO! No no! It's okay, really!" 'Don't wanna die yet!'

She noticed his dreadful expression and smiled again. She knew what he was thinking. "Come now." She made her way down the rest of the steps. "It's not like it's going to poison you."

'Yes it will!' He shock his had fast, but regretted it as soon as a strong dizziness overcame him and he felt himself go down for a moment.

Reborns expression changed to that of worry but he didn't go to the boy's side. "What is wrong, Tsuna?"

Tsuna laughed nervously. "No, nothing. Just dizzy since I haven't eaten anything." He stood up straight and once again supported himself with his hands. He could still see everything turned around him. He had to eat something.

Bianchi passed by him fast and entered the kitchen.

Tsuna looked at the entrance with big eyes and made his way towards the kitchen as soon as his feet could take him. A delicious aroma hit his nose as he entered the kitchen. It smelled soo…good. His stomach once again growled and he blushed. He looked at Bianchi as she continued making whatever she was making. He felt like he could fly towards the food, but stop himself as he thought of the other times she had cooked something. As good as it looked it had to be poisonous for that was all she knew how to make.

Bianchi looked at him as the knife continued moving like it had a will of its own. "Come on, eat." She pointed towards the table with the other hand. She chuckled as Tsuna laughed nervously. "It's not poisoned. I know all I cook is Poisonous food but I know how to cook without it too." She chuckled once again as his face turned doubtful. "What do you think I cooked before I was called the Poisonous scorpion?"

Well, she had a good point. She _had_ to cook _normal_ food before poisonous right? He took a careful step towards the table. He could trust her…this time anyways. Somehow it felt weird that she was being nice to him. Maybe she had really poisoned the food like all those other times she tried to kill him so she could have Reborn to herself. Not that he wanted Reborn for himself alone. He decided not to think about it as his stomach yet once again growled.

As soon as he sat down, the table was filled with different kind of food that he thought he would never try in his entire life. Droll started appearing at the corner of his mouth. He clapped his hands together. "Itadakimasu!" He gave an idiotic smile as he looked at what to eat first. He decided to eat the eggs first and he dag in.

Reborn and Bianchi just looked at him, a bit relief that he had such a big appetite. And for the first time in three years, Tsuna ate all he could in the morning, without Reborn trying to eat his breakfast even though he was beside him or Lambo throwing food.

'It feels good,' He gave a sigh of content.

He suddenly stood up, ignoring the screaming of his body. "School!" Crap! Reborn was going to kill him! But he really didn't feel like it…His body was just too much in pain and he still felt dizzy.

"There is no school today."

"Eh?" He turned towards mama, she gave him a big smile.

"Its Sunday!" I-pin told him.

"Eh?! Just how long was I out for?" He frowned, putting his hand in his temples. For some reason it hurt as he thought about it.

"A few days…" Was Bianchi's answered. She looked at Reborn. His whole body was tensed.

"Oh…" was Tsuna's quiet answer. Well, that was…unexpected. Well, this meant he could sleep more then. "I'm going to sleep some more then." He smiled at all of them as he headed out of the room.

He went up, feeling more strength now. He entered his room and looked around once again. He went toward his bed and sat on it.

'For now,' he thought as he laid down on his bed and got comfortable, 'let's just sleep.' He got more comfortable in his sheets. 'There's always later…' he closed his eyes, not thinking of what is to come.

* * *

Whoo-Hoo! I finished this chapter! I will try to upload this story every Monday and Wednesday from now on. Since those are the days I think of this story the most.

How did you like it so far? Not much progress yet though….but it shall make some progress soon I think…not sure yet.

Please feeeeeedddd myyy brain! I want to know how you like my first 1827 so far D: and well my brian is hunger too so that's another reason lol. I want to finish this one soon ^^, don't wanna take too long like with my other stories, wanna see how fast I can finish it.

Well I shall see you, on Wednesday guys~ but I make no promises. Please bear with me u.u

Until, Again-Desu~  
Kitty1217


	4. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Akira Amano. Please support the actual manga/anime when it's available in your country.

Hey guys, how have you been? Hope good. Anyways, I had nothing for this chapter until I saw the notes I had actually written for it when this was one of my active projects. Now on to the chapter.

**Green Plot  
**

**Chapter 04**

His mind slowly opened itself to the light that was the day. He really did not want to wake up. His body…was killing him if that was even possible. Pain. Pain that was still there from yesterday. Heat. That feverish heat came back to torment him along with the unbearable pain that his body was in. Just when will it go away?

His body slowly turned to his right, the movement making him groan. His eyes slowly opened to the bright light of his room. It appeared to be morning… Morning….yes morning. His head turned more towards his right, and he noticed a square box with big red digits. 8:20 AM. Hmm so it was only 8:20. No biggy. 8:20. The far left digit suddenly changed to a 1. 8:21 AM. His eyes turned to the roof. It was so early… His mind continued to circle around the numbers. Suddenly his eyes widened and he shot upright in his bed.

"Oh no! 8:21!" He looked around. "Oh no, Oh no, Oh No! Reborn is going to kill me!" He stood up fast and went around the room collecting his uniform though his normal one could not be found so he got the spare one on. He ignore the pain once again as he opened one of the many drawers in his room to get a pair of socks.

Down the corridor he went, jumping as he putted his sock as fast as he could, trying to make progress without wasting it. Towards the bathroom he went, brushing his teeth as soon as he could. Once finished he went down the stairs running fast, and glancing at the clock just on top of the door as he rounded towards the Kitchen. 8:26 AM.

Rounding the door, he stares as Reborn takes the last bite of what could possibly be his breakfast. But it was late already. Usually they ate breakfast around 8:00 AM or so. Had he done it just to spite him? As his mind register the time once again, he turned around and made his way towards the door. There was nothing to eat, so no bother on wasting more time in there. Putting his shoes fast and grabbing his bag, he rushed out the door leaving a "Ittekimasu" behind.

Man, it was just the beginning of the day and he was already having it hard. He had no energy, and even less since he did not eat anything. There were still a few hours until lunch. He hoped Yamamoto had something to eat, maybe some sushi. His eyes glitter as he thought of it and ran faster with newfound energy.

Hopefully…. The rest of the day wasn't like his morning.

* * *

9 O'clock.

He went up the stairs, making his way towards his no-good student 's room.

He was late. (Not him himself, he is talking about someone else that is late.)

He walked down the corridor with patience he did not felt at the moment.

So was Cavallone. He had called him just because he referred to Tsuna as a brother, and he had helped in the tracking and rescue of Tsuna. Though, he would have rather not have him in it, but that didn't matter anymore.

He entered the room, glancing at the clock with its big red digits. 8:57 AM. It took him no longer than a second to be able to tell that either the clock in the first floor, or the clock in this room were not really on time. Could be that this one was the right one, and they still had – he looked as one of the digit changed – two minutes left. They better be on time…

He glanced behind him as Bianchi sat down on the cushion in front of the low table. Looks like she too wanted to know.

He heard as the bell rang, noticing yet again as the digit change number. The door in the first floor opened, and soon after, he could hear various steps walking up the stairs. He counted the seconds left until 9 O'clock. 58, 59, 9.

"You are late."

"Aww, come on Reborn! Don't be so tight! We are just in time!" He stared at the white dressed man in front of him. Trident Shamal. He had called him very early today, telling him he finally had the results. He had soon made a time available for them, making sure that it would be a time Tsuna would not be in the house, since he was sure he would not like him to hear what was about to be talked about here.

"Are you drunk?" The baby said, darkness slowly creeping to his voice.

Shamal's eyes hardened. "I wouldn't dream of it. Specially today."

From behind him came Dino, slowly so as not to trip in yet another invisible rock. It looked like he had left Romario outside, not wanting him to hear what was about to be discussed. After making it into the room, he sat in front of Bianchi while Reborn sat on his cushion on top of the low table in the left side of Bianchi. Finally, Shamal took the only space available, the right side of Bianchi and right in front of Reborn.

The baby stared at the mosquito expert. Said doctor just stared back seriously, as if the stare was not affecting him but he knew better. The laughter from the kids on the floor below could be hear as the silence circulated the room.

As the stare of the baby continued, Shamal decided it was better to start.

"Well...As you know, I only treat women." they just stared at him. Of course they knew this but he was the best at his field.

"Just get to the point." Reborn's sharp voice interrupted him before he could continue his pointless talk.

"...That kid is really..." he really couldn't find the right word to summarize what he wanted to say. "Well, whoever was doing...what ever they where doing to him, was really trying to try something with him." He looked away from them for a moment as he grabbed some papers from inside his white suit jacket. The content was hidden as he putted the papers in the table.

Reborn went to pick them up but paused slightly as Shamal's hand made him stop. He looked at the doctor and saw that what ever was in those papers, it was serious and right away, he knew he wouldn't like it.

The doctor continued what ever he was going to say before. "From what I saw last time...He must have been constantly," he paused for a second, "raped." Dino's face tightened as the words left his mouth. "His anus was pretty damaged and from the samples I took inside from him, there was definitely semen there, some new and some old, as if he was never cleaned." He paused once again and looked around the table. "Just how long was he Kidnapped for?" There was a few seconds silence as they thought of their answer.

"About a season." Bianchi had been the one to answer him, seeing as the guys were pretty much in thoughts.

"Hmm, And if I remember, some of the other guardians were involve in this too. Just what were they thinking...?" The last part was mostly said to himself. He stared at the papers in the tables for a moment. "As for the blood test I did, there was...actually something I found in there, as if they wanted something from him. Though, I can not say what it actually was. I had never actually seem that type of substance so I will need to investigate it more." He stood up. "Those papers actually got what I just told you, but more detailed." he turned towards the door. "I will just say this." he turned to them for a moment. "I would say to watch the young Vongola. What ever they were doing, I do not think they will rest calmly to what ever they wanted as a result. I fear...that is something unnatural." There was silence and he turned to them with a scowl. "I mean other than us, and the actual Mafia." he turned once again. "Well, Ja Ne." And this time he exited the quiet room.

And once again there was silence before there was a rustle of paper.

* * *

Things were definetly different with him. He continued to walk down the hallway as he supported himself in the wall. His middle part was hurting so much he couldn't hold in and as he saw the students go into their classroom for third period, his vision blurred ad titled as his vision blackout out, and the last thought he gave was the name of his important hellish tutor.

* * *

Well guys, this is done while I'm 'resting' in a hotel in Virginia. decided to start this chapter and then I was like "Wait, I have most of this chpater done on my Skydrive! YESH!" ad so here it is. I hope you enjoy it and some of your questions are answered. Do you see where this is going? Hopefully you do.

See You Again Desu~  
Kitty1217


End file.
